Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to the field of truck racks and, more particularly, a headache rack for mounting to a truck bed.
Description of the Related Art
Front bulkheads, typically referred to as headache racks, are mounted behind the passenger cab of a truck and forward of the truck's bed and serve to protect the truck's cab and cab occupants from forwardly shifting loads. These headache racks may also be used to support and secure loads being carried in or on the bed of the truck. The height of a truck's cab above the bed varies among manufacturers and truck models.